The MisFortune of Being Dunked
by Ogre Smile
Summary: MisFortune and Sean are having a fight because they both ruined each others day. The fourth story I wrote for the 45 minute challenge.


The MisFortune of Being Dunked

Ms. Fortune was having a nice day. Which was rare for someone of her reputation. No Mafia goons had showed up trying to off her, and there has been no talk about the Skullgirl in months. She was free to do as she pleases for the time being.

She put on her jacket and waved to Yu-Wan and Minette as she left the restaurant to go for a walk, something she hasn't done in forever. It was a beautiful day too, 'Oh, man how fortunate.' She thought to herself with a chuckle at her terrible pun.

'Ah, this place is great.' She popped open a bottle of Pepsi (for some reason) as she stood in front of Little Innsmouth, watching life go by. 'Its nice seeing this place so lively, it really is the cats meow." She grinned as she took a sip of her soda as she walked by.

'Today is-AUK!" She nearly coughed up a hairball as she was struck with by a basketball from behind. Not only hurting her head but making her spill her beloved Pepsi. She reached out to the empty bottle with a single tear in her eye. 'Good night, sweet prince.' Her day was now ruined.

"Hey, Sean you dope, watch where you throw that." "Sorry guys. I'll get the ball back" A young man wearing a yellow gi quickly ran up to the now statue-like Nadia Fortune. He wanted to ask if she saw his ball go by, oblivious to where the ball struck.

"Hey ma'am, have you seen a blue and white ball go by here?" The boy asked to still motionless feline fatale as the boy's friends came up from behind him. "Damn Sean, how far did you throw it?"

As the group gathered to ask the young street fighter what was taking so long, in flash, Fortune's head spun around a full 180 degrees to face the group. "So, it was you who throw the ball?" "WAH!" Sean's friends made run for it in the opposite direction out of fright as Sean was yelling to tell them to get back here.

"Why'd you do that? Our game is ruined now, I was killing it back there!" Sean yelled out in frustration as Nadia spun around out of her jacket laughing at the boy's misfortune.

"Guess that's what you get for ruining my day, kitten." "Kitten!" The boy said offended by her words, going into his fighting stance, that was replicated from his idol. "I'll wipe that smile off your face, kitty kat."

"Oh, perfect!" Fortune said as she leaned forward to get ready to fight.

 *** ITS SHOW TIME! ***

 *** ENGAGE! ***

The timer began as Sean tried, but failed, to do a hadouken as Ms. Fortune sprinted towards him, wanting to try out her new scratching post. Causing Sean to panic a little. He instead tried to take advantage of the speed she was going at to do a jumping kick since she wouldn't be able to slow down to dodge it. However, Nadia just slid underneath him while he was mid kick.

"What?" "Nice try!" The feline said as she stopped herself after the slide and got up on all fours, "But this cat has claws." she smirked as she charged towards him with 'Berserker Barrage.' As Sean was just about to land.

Nadia went right through him, slashing him up and his gi from the front, just before jumping up in the air and throwing her head down to headbutt him, dazing him. "What?" he mumbled as Nadia's headless body tried to turn him into ribbon. However, Sean was pretty good at his parries, as he deflected nearly every attack she could throw at him from her kicks to her scratches.

He then headbutted her in chest as payback for her own headbutt and then throw her headless body to river behind them. Sean in his mind had claimed his victory as triumphant smile went over his face.

"What else you g- "

 ***BITE ***

"AH!" Sean yelped as he found Ms. Fortune's head taking a bite out of his leg as he began to struggle to shake her loose, until he finally managed to get her off. Grabbing her head into his hand.

"Just for the record you started this. You should just give up before my body gets back." She taunted her capturer as Sean raked his head for how to finish this for good. That was when he smiled and turned around back to the basket ball pitch in the background, as the lushes' curves of the basket hoop called him. Called him to dunk.

"You wouldn't." Nadia said catching onto what this twisted kid was thinking of doing to her, she tried to not admit defeat. This plead would fall on dead ears as Sean's eyebrows went up and down and began to nod to confirm her defeat.

He made a b-line straight for the pitch with Ms. Fortunes body trying franticly to get her body back as she let a cry.

" **BUT IT WAS SUCH A GOOD DAY!"**

 **K.O.**


End file.
